my heart is yours to keep
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: In which Scorpius meets Lily's parents. Scorily.


**Written for...**

 **Hogwarts Assignment 2:** _(Transfiguration) Task: Write about a person who unnecessarily worries too much about a certain situation that turns out fine in the end._ **Extra Prompts:** (pairing) ScorpiusLily, (scenario) meet the parents, (action) giggle

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** OTP Challenge- _Write about a character meeting their significant other's family._

 **Hogwarts Song Lyrics Challenge (2. "Lay All Your Love On Me -Abba):** _10._ _A little small talk, a smile and, baby, I was stuck._

 **Hogwarts Relay Race:** 1230 meters

 **Hogwarts Piñata Challenge:** _Medium: Family_

 **Word Count: 1238**

 **Note: Tried to stay canon-compliant.**

* * *

 _The sunset was gorgeous. The sky was painted by a palette of rich, warm colors. The sun was gradually sinking below the horizon, making room for the moon and the stars._

 _A boy and a girl sit on a picnic blanket on the beach, the boy's head resting comfortably on the girl's lap. Waves lap at their bare toes as the girl lovingly strokes the boy's blonde hair with one hand while pushing back her own red hair. A serene smile stretches across both of their faces._

" _This is beautiful," the girl murmurs, "Thank you for bringing me here, Scorpius."_

 _Scorpius gazes adoringly at his girlfriend. "Anything for you, my flower." His hand reaches up to remove the hand from his hair. The redhead looks momentarily crestfallen, but a brilliant smile lights up her face as he laces his fingers through hers and brings it down to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to each of her knuckles. The girl giggles._

" _I love you, Scor," she whispers, smiling like there was no tomorrow, "I love you so much."_

" _I love you too, Lily," he murmurs back. And before he can think too much about it, he blurts out, "Marry me."_

 _Lily freezes. Her body becomes rigid as her brown eyes widen in disbelief._

 _Scorpius sits up, his face pink. "I'm sorry, that just came out all of sudden; it's okay if you say no, but I really do want to marry you—"_

 _Another radiant grin splits her face in two. She grabs the sides of his face and attacks his face with her lips._

" _Yes," she murmurs drunkenly in between kisses, "yes, I will marry you. A thousand times yes."_

 _Scorpius cannot bring himself to pull away from her, because she is showering him with love and how is he supposed to resist that?_

 _But it's over faster than Scorpius wants it to be, and suddenly she is gazing at him with a question in her lovely brown eyes._

" _How are we going to tell our parents?"_

...cCc…

Scorpius nervously adjusts his silver tie . The suit fits perfectly on his slender body and it looks good on him, but Scorpius feels like he is underdressed.

He's meeting the Potters today, hence the butterflies in his stomach. Lily's parents are two of the most influential people in the Wizarding World; Harry Potter being the Boy-Who-Lived and currently the Head of Magical Law Enforcement department, and Ginny Potter a retired Quidditch player.

Scorpius's father is unemployed, due to his tremendous wealth. He and the Potters are on good terms; some might've said they are friends.

Scorpius fiddles with his tie one last time before taking a deep breath and Apparating just outside the Potters' estate.

Lily is supposed to meet him there so they could walk up together to the house. When he arrives there, however, the sight of Lily greets him but she is not alone. Her father is accompanying her.

Harry Potter is not a very intimidating man, yet Scorpius finds that he cannot quell the butterflies in the stomach. If anything, they double in size until they are fighting for room.

He smiles timidly and Mr. Potter returns it with warmth. It seems he is willing to be friendly to him, so Scorpius says politely, "Good evening, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Potter dismisses his formality with a wave. "Oh, none of that. Call me Harry; it makes me feel younger."

Lily shoots her father an irritated look and Scorpius laughs, Mr. Potter—no, Harry—joining in.

He follows Harry as they ascend a grassy hill, Lily walking at his side, whispering frantic instructions in his ear. He rolls his eyes and tells her to not worry; he can handle this.

However, he does not expect two boys to ambush him at the front door.

He's barely stepped into the elegant foyer before two boys—James and Albus—come barreling into him, almost knocking him over.

Harry reprimands them sharply and suddenly Scorpius is aware of the strict upbringing of James, Albus, and Lily. His father is the same; firm and stern.

However, Harry seems to be more relaxed and easygoing. His house—or rather, manor—has more of a lighthearted and comforting atmosphere. There were people laughing and talking; it felt more like _home_ as opposed to his father's mansion, which was cold and unfriendly.

Scorpius also meets Ginny Potter as well as their delightful house-elf, Winnie. Winnie grows fond of Scorpius and Lily (out of irrational jealousy) has to pry her off of him.

As the night wears on, Scorpius becomes more comfortable around the Potters, enjoying the constant noise and antics. At one point, James "accidentally" spikes Scorpius's nonalcoholic drink with firewhiskey, but Scorpius sniffs it out right away.

During dinner, Scorpius humors everyone with a story of how he and Lily met, causing the girl herself to flush in embarrassment. It goes like this.

...cCc...

 _Scorpius strolls down the corridor with Albus by his side, a towering heap of books piled in his arms. He can barely see in front of him, let alone spot the pretty redheaded girl heading in the opposite direction._

 _He collides with the girl and the tomes go flying everywhere. The pair lays sprawled out on the floor as books rain down around them. Albus has the good sense to flee._

 _The avalanche ends. Scorpius finds the pretty redhead lying underneath of him and blushes profusely. He stammers out an apology, his silver eyes wide in apprehension._

 _He gets to his feet, offering a helpful hand to her. She doesn't hesitate in accepting it, and as her hand touches his, he feels a jolt of electricity._

 _The girl cheerfully smiles at him, sending sparks ricocheting in his stomach and says, "I'm Lily. What's your name?"_

 _A glimmer of recognition surfaces in her eyes as he says his name. "I'm Scorpius."_

 _He expects her to recoil, but she instead holds out her hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Scorpius," she replies genially, "though I would've preferred it if we'd met another way."_

 _Scorpius reddens. "I'm sorry," he apologizes again, scrambling around to gather his books._

 _Lily helps him collect his books and insists on carrying a few._

" _Don't want you to bump into another girl," is her reasoning. Flustered, Scorpius lets her with a small smile on his face._

...cCc…

"I love you," he whispers to her as she snuggles up to him.

They're sharing Lily's bed. Scorpius had expected that he would be given his own separate bedroom to sleep in. However, Lily's parents had consented to let the pair sleep in the same bed as long as Lily wasn't pregnant when dawn broke. Naturally, Lily and Scorpius were quite mortified.

"I love you too," she returns, her eyelids heavy with drowsiness.

They stay silent until Lily says, "That went better than I'd expected."

Scorpius hums in agreement.

"Honestly, I'd thought my brothers were going to be uncontrollable. You know how… _exuberant_ they can be. I'm guessing Mum and Dad threatened to confiscate their brooms or something if they weren't on their best behavior."

Scorpius chuckles softly. "Your parents are nice," he murmurs."No wonder they raised such a kind and lovely daughter."

In the dark, he can barely discern Lily's red cheeks. "Scorpius," she admonishes, though Scorpius can tell she's secretly thrilled.

"You're beautiful," he mumbles, burrowing his face into her strawberry-scented hair.

 _This is what heaven feels like._


End file.
